


Think you can wait?

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: "Hayat kendi yolunu çizdiğinde, seçme şansımız yoktur. Eğer bir seçme şansım olsaydı senin yanında olmayı tercih ederdim. Senin yanında olup sana dokunabilmeyi tercih ederdim. Beni bekleyeceğine söz ver. Geldiğimde, beklemiş olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."





	Think you can wait?

Onu özledim. Çok çok fazla özledim. Bu kargaşa içinde düşünebildiğim tek şey, O'ydu. Ne yaptığı, ne yediği, kiminle olduğu... Ve en önemlisi beni özleyip özlemediği... Belki özlememiştir. Bilmiyorum. Anlamam için hiçbir şey yapmıyor. Kalbimin sessiz fısıltılarına duyabilir mi? Onu aramalı mıyım? Hayır. Yapamam. Biliyorum ki, sesini duyduğumda ağlayacağım. Biliyorum ki, sesimi duyduğunda ağlayacak.

Ama ya bana ihtiyacı varsa? Benim ona ihtiyacım olduğu gibi?

Şu an ona sahip değilim. Onun fısıltılarına sahip değilim. Onun ellerine, dokunuşlarına sahip değilim. Sahip olduğum tek şey içimdeki bu his.

"Beni ne olursa olsun beklemelisin."

Söylediği bu sözün içinde yaşıyorum. Bu söze tutunuyorum. Sadece tek bir sözcüğe tüm umudumu bağlıyorum. Evet, ortada umut yokken, küçücük bir umut arayıp ona tutunmaya çalışacak kadar acizim.

Onu hiç sevmemiş olsaydım, öpüşünü hiç hissetmemiş olsaydım, hiç benim olmamış olsaydı, biliyorum ki o zamanda hala yasını tutar olurdum. Gülümseyişini özler olurdum.

Telefonumun huzur verici melodisi çaldığında yatağımdan fırlayarak masadaki telefonu aldım. O arıyordu.

"W-Wufan?"

"Hey, ufaklık."

"W-w-w-wufan!!"

Söylemiştim, sesini duyduğumda ağlayacağımı söylemiştim. Beni tetikleyen 'ufaklık' demesi olmuştu. Bunu seviyordum, bana böyle sevgiyle seslenmesini seviyordum.

"Ağlama Yixing, lütfen. Ağlamanı sevmediğimi biliyorsun, eğer ağlarsan konuşamazsın ve ben senin sesini duyamam."

"Ö-özür dilerim. S-seni çok özledim."

"Biliyorum, ben de seni çok özledim."

"G-gerçekten mi?"

"Gerçekten. Çok çok fazla özledim."

Telefondan gelen boğuk sesine tutunmak istiyordum.

"Ç-çok uzaktasın Wufan, benden çok uzakta. Farklı bir şehirdesin, benden olabildiğince uzak olan başka bir şehirde... G-geri döneceksin değil mi?"

Sorum sessizliği yüzünden aramızda asılı kalmıştı. Sıkıntılı bir iç çekişin ardından;

"Korkma ufaklık, bu şehrin aramıza girmesine izin vermeyeceğim." dedi.

"İstediğim cevap bu değil!"

"Biliyorum, ama sen de cevabını biliyorken sana acı çektirecek şeyi benden duymanı istemiyorum."

"Neden? Neden gittin? Ben buradayken neden gittin?"

"Devam edemezdim, anlamalısın. Beni en iyi sen anlamalısın sevgilim."

"S-sadece bana geri dönmeni istiyorum. H-her zaman ki gibi seninle olmak istiyorum. Ş-şu an bana aptalca şakalar yapmanı bile özledim. Lütfen, lütfen geri gel Wufan. Yalvarıyorum."

Tekrar ağlamaya başladığımda Wufan'ın sinirlendiğini anlayabilmiştim. Nefesini telefona daha sert üflüyordu. Onu şu an karşımda hayal ettim. Çatık kaşları, büyümüş burun delikleri ve bana sinirle karışık sevgiyle bakan gözleri...

"Bilgisayarın yanında mı?"

"A-ah, b-bir d-dakika."

Bunu bana neden soruyordu ki? Bilgisayarı elime alarak yatağıma oturdum.

"N-neden bilgisayarımı sordun?"

Burun çekişlerimin ardından kısık bir sesle konuşuyordum.

"Seni özledim, yüzünü görmeye ihtiyacım var."

Neden böyle şeyler söyleyerek beni daha fazla ağlatmak zorundasın? Neden? Hıçkırıklarım şiddetlendiğinde telefondaki sesi yükselerek acele etmem gerektiğini söylemişti.

Ne yani onun yüzünü görünce ağlamamın duracağını mı sanıyordu? Daha fazla ağlayacaktım. Ama umurumda değil, onu görmeliydim. Kokusunu hissedemesem de yüzünü görebilirdim.

O da bilgisayarını açtığında kısa bir sürede onu karşımda bulmuştum. Tam hayal ettiğim gibiydi, sert bakışları tüm yüzümü inceliyordu.

"W-wu-"

"Hayır, sakın daha fazla ağlama Yixing, bunu bana yapma."

"K-kameraya yaklaş..."

Yüzünü kameraya yaklaştırdığında titreyen parmaklarımla ekranda ki yüzünü okşadım. Bu acı veriyordu. Onun yüzüne şu an dokunabilecek şansım varken sadece ince bir bilgisayar ekranından dokunmak çok fazla acı vericiydi.

"Kendimi özlettiğim için üzgünüm ufaklık."

"T-tabii ki üzgün olmalısın."

Kısık sesiyle güldüğünde gözlerimde yine biriken yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı. Sesini bana sarıldığında, yüzünü boynuma gömdüğünde duymak varken bu şekilde duymak istemiyordum.

Bulanık gözlerle ona baktığımda yanaklarından iki damlanın süzüldüğünü gördüm. Sert yüz ifadesini korumaya çalışıyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülüş titreyerek solmaya başladığında yüzünü yan tarafa çevirip derince bir nefes aldı.

"Y-yanımda olmalıydın. Şu an sana dokunuyor olmalıydım. Kokunu içime çekiyor olmalıydım!"

"Yapma Yixing. Kendimi bu derece zorluyorken bunu yapma."

"H-hayır! A-ağlamak istemiyorum, a-ağlasam bile gözyaşlarımı senin silmeni istiyorum. A-ama bunu yapamıyorsun!"

"Kes şunu!"

"İ-istemiyorum! S-senin geri dönmeni sağlayacak her şeyi yapabilmeyi istiyorum sadece!"

"Yixing!"

Sinirle bağırdığında kendini arkaya atarak saçlarını sertçe çekiştirdi. Başını geriye yatırdığında kendini yatıştırmaya çalışarak derin nefesler almaya başlamıştı.

Elleriyle hızlıca akıttığı birkaç damlayı yüzünden sildi. Tekrar kameraya yaklaştığında ben de yaklaşmıştım.

"Seni seviyorum. Seni çok fazla seviyorum. Seni seviyorum kelimesinin sana hissettirdiklerinden çok daha fazla seviyorum seni. Ve seni bu derece sevmeme rağmen bunu yaptıysam beni gerçekten, gerçekten anlamını istiyorumdur."

"Ö-özür dilerim. K-kabullenmek istemiyorum. Y-yanımda olmayacağını kabullenmek istemiyorum."

Tam bana cevap verecekken arkasından birisinin seslenmesiyle ona döndü. Sessiz konuştukları için anlamıyordum. Tekrar bana döndüğünde:

"Gitmeliyim." dedi üzgün gözlerle.

"Hayır! Biraz daha kal!"

"Üzgünüm ufaklık, gitmem gerekiyor."

Kafamı bilinçsizce iki yana sallarken sanki ona tutabilirmişim gibi elim ekrana gitmişti.

"G-gitme. B-ben hala sana doyamadım..."

"Geri döneceğim."

"W-Wufan..."

Kameraya biraz daha yaklaşarak sevgiyle birkaç sözcük fısıldadı. Beni tüm gün tutsak edip hayallere daldıracak olan birkaç sözcük...

"Hayat kendi yolunu çizdiğinde, seçme şansımız yoktur. Eğer bir seçme şansım olsaydı senin yanında olmayı tercih ederdim. Senin yanında olup sana dokunabilmeyi tercih ederdim. Beni bekleyeceğine söz ver. Geldiğimde, beklemiş olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

"B-bekleyeceğim. Her zaman seni bekleyeceğim."

Son kez gülümsediğinde, ona karşılık vererek gülümseyip elimi salladım. Ekran karardığında, ekrandaki yansımamdan sallamaya devam ettiğim elime ve tekrar gözyaşlarımın aktığı suratıma baktım.

Geri gelecekti. Tek yapmam gereken onu beklemekti.

\--

Üç gün sonra telefonuma Wufan'dan gelen mesajı gördüğümde pratik odasındaydım. Onun için, grup için dans ediyordum. Hiç kimse yokluğuna alışamamışken, yokluğunu doldurmak için dans ediyorduk.

|| Hey, seni takip etmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? O fotoğrafı benim görmem için yüklediğini biliyorum. Ve bilerek sadece yarım bir kalp yapmanın nedenini de biliyorum. Yeterince acı çekmediğimi düşünüp mü yapıyorsun bunu? Seni daha fazla özlemem için. Bu hareketinden sonra yanında olup nefesin kesilinceye kadar sana sarılmak isteyeceğimi bildiğin için. Adil oynamıyorsun ufaklık. ~ Seni seviyorum. ||

Telefonu ellerimin arasında sıkarak yavaşça yaslandığım duvardan yere doğru kaydım. Bacaklarımı kendime çekerek başımı dizlerime yasladım. Mesajının bendeki yarattığı duygu karmaşasının geçmesini bekledim. Ağlamalı mıydım? Gülmeli miydim? Belki de delicesine ağlarken gülmeliydim.

Aklımı allak bullak ediyorsun Wufan.

\--

Wufan'dan başka bir mesaj aldığımda gece 12'ydi. Tam uyuyacakken, telefonun titreşimiyle kapanmak üzere olan gözlerimi zorlukla açarak yastığın altından telefonu aldım.

|| Prova odasına gel. Mümkün olduğunca ses çıkarmamaya çalış. ||

Yarı açıkgözlerle mesajı bininci defa okuduğumda içerdiği anlamı anca fark edebilmiştim. Ya da edememiştim, uykulu beynim bana oyun oynuyordu. Wufan beni prova odasına çağırıyordu. Ses çıkarmadan gitmemi istiyordu. Wufan buradaydı.

Yataktan düşercesine kalktığımda ses çıkarmak ya da çıkarmamak umurumda olmadan koşarak evden çıkıp, yan binaya girdim.

Odanın tam ortasında durmuş, ellerini göğsünde kenetlemiş bir şekilde bana bakarak sırıtıyordu.

Yine ve yine onu gördüğümde akan gözyaşlarımı umursamadan bedenimi onun bedeniyle buluşturdum.

Kollarım boynuna dolanmışken, bacaklarımı da kalçasına dolamıştım. Düşmemem için beni belimden sıkıcı tutmuştu. O buradaydı. Yanımdaydı. Kollarımın sarabileceği kadar yakınımdaydı.

Hıçkırıklarımı dudaklarımı gezdirdiğim saçlarına bırakırken o tek elini belimden çekerek saçlarımı okşamaya başlamıştı. Bu hareketiyle olabildiğince daha da sıkı sarılmıştım ona.

"B-buradasın."

"Buradayım ufaklık."

"W-wufan!"

"Hım?"

"S-seni bekledim. İ-istediğin gibi seni bekledim."

"Biliyorum. Beni bekleyeceğinden şüphem yoktu."

Belimdeki ellerini yavaşça geri çektiğinde bende ona yapıştırdığım vücudumu yere indirmiştim.

"N-nasıl geldin?"

"O fotoğrafı gördükten sonra gelmem gerektiğini hissettim."

"T-tamamen döndün değil mi?"

Kararsız gözlerle etrafına baktığında ne diyeceğini anlamıştım. Beni yine bırakacaktı. Yine de benim için gelmişti. Beni özlediği için. Onu özlediğim için.

Ama geri gidecekti. Belki de bir daha hiç dönmeyeceği için son kez görmeye gelmişti. Hayır.

Başımı ellerimin arasına alarak şiddetle sağa sola salladım. Gidemezdi.

"Gidemezsin!"

"Yixing sakin ol bebeğim. Gitmiyorum, lütfen beni korkutma."

"Yapamazsın! Tekrar tekrar gitmene dayanabileceğimi mi sanıyorsun?!"

"Hayır, hayır sakinleş lütfen. Sakinleş ve konuşalım."

"Sen! Bencilin tekisin Wufan! Hiçbirimizi, özellikle beni umursamadan defalarca terk etmeyi düşünüyorsun! Benim için katlanamadın mı?! Ben de ayrılmak istedim, her gece buradan gitmeyi hayal ettim ama bu, senin yanımda uyuyan bedenine baktığımda uçup giden bir hayaldi. Sadece hayal!"

"Hasta olduğumu biliyorsun!"

Şimdi o da bana bağırıyordu. Biliyordum, hastaydı ama bencilce davranarak onu yanımda tutmaya çalışıyordum.

Yine bencil kelimler dudaklarımdan çıkacakken Wufan beni öperek susturdu. İtiraz etmedim, iteklemedim. Tam tersi hırsla ve özlemle öpüşüne karşılık verdim. Bu öpücük ona olan sinirimi barındırıyordu. Bu öpücük onun bana olan sevgisini barındırıyordu. Bu öpücük benim bekleyişimi, onun dışarı atamadığı acısını barındırıyordu. Ve bu öpücük tekrar ayrılacağımızı bildiğimizden ikimizin de umutsuzluğunu barındırıyordu.

Yüzümü avuçlarının arasına aldığında, dudaklarını, dudaklarımdan ayırarak yüzümde dolaştırmaya başladı. Onun yumuşak öpüşlerini hissettikçe daha fazla ağlamak istiyordum. Daha ve daha fazla. Ta ki bedenim kuruyuncaya kadar.

Parmaklarıyla gözyaşlarımı silerek usulca gözlerimi de öptü.

"Bensiz neler yaptın?"

"Hiçbir şey."

"Hadi ama ufaklık, illa ki bir şeyler yapmış olmalısın."

"Evet, yaptım. Ama sadece söylenilen şeyleri yaptım. Ne yaptığımı bilmeden, hareketlerimin ne sonuçlar doğuracağını bilmeden bir şeyler yaptım. Yapmak için yaptım."

"Neden bunu bana yapıyorsun?"

"Ne yapıyorum?"

Kolunun birini belime dolayıp diğeriyle ensemden tutarak beni kendi göğsüne yasladı.

"Bensiz acı çektiğini öğrenmemi sağlıyorsun."

"Bu zaten bildiğin bir şey değil mi?"

"Evet. Bana sarılmayacak mısın?"

"Sarılıyorum."

"Daha sıkı sarıl. Her zaman seni kollarımda hissedebileceğim şekilde sıkıca sarıl bana."

Beline doladığım kollarımı daha da sıkarak kalbinin hizasına minik bir öpücük kondurmuştum.

Tekrar geri çekilip parmaklarını parmaklarıma geçirerek elimi sıkıca tuttu. Yere oturduğunda anlamsız gözlerle ona bakmama aldırmadan tuttuğu elimi kendine doğru çekti.

"Yorgun değil misin? Otur."

"Sen yorgun değil misin?"

"Senin kadar değil. Biraz daha yaklaş."

Vücudumu yerden kaldırarak kendi kucağına taşıdı. Başımı tutarak kendi omzuna yasladı. Kısacık bir zaman dilimine sahip olduğumuzu anlamıştım. Bu yüzden olabildiğince beni yakınında tutup bedenime dokunmak istiyordu.

"Eğer bu şekilde durursak uyuyabilirim."

"Sorun değil, uyu."

"Hayır. O zaman seninle yeterince vakit geçiremem. Ne zaman gideceksin?"

"Bu gece buradayım."

Kollarımı sıkıca boynuna doladığımda gülerek açıkta kalan yanağıma öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. Hayır, bunu yapmamalıydı. O bana böylesine yumuşak bir şekilde dokunduğunda uykum geliyordu.

"Bana dokunma, uykum geliyor."

"Ne? Ama sana dokunmak istiyorum."

"Korkuyorum. Uyumaktan korkuyorum. Bir daha seni görememekten korkuyorum."

"Korkma. Ne şimdi ne de daha sonra. Korktuğunda ve yalnız kaldığında..."

Elini kalbimin üstüne koyarak kulağıma doğru fısıldadı.

"Çoktan burada olduğumu bil."

Sanki bilmiyormuşum, her dakika onu orada hissetmiyormuşum gibi kalbimin içinde olduğunu söylüyor. Bu daha önce ona söylediğim bir şeydi. Anlatmak istediği şuydu; 'bu sadece bizim anlayabileceğimiz bir aşk.'

O saçlarımı yavaşça okşarken gözlerimi kapatmamak için direniyordum. Ama faydasızdı. Bir süre sonra farkında olmadan onun kucağında, yumuşak dokunuşlarıyla uykuya dalmıştım.

Uyandığımda yanımda yoktu, prova odasında tek başıma uyanmıştım. Gece bana sarılırken sabah yanımda olmamasını ilk defa hissediyordum. Bana bu duyguyu ilk defa hissettiriyordu.

Yurda dönmek yerine orada durarak saatlerce ağladım. Tekrar tekrar. Onun yüzünü aklıma getirerek kendimi daha da yaraladım. Sanırım acı çekmekten zevk almaya başlıyordum.

\--

Ne zaman prova odasına girsem ya da prova yapmaya başlasam aklımdaki Wufan'ın hayali suratını silemiyordum. Onun burada benimle olup dans etmesi gerekiyordu. Eskiden yaptığı gibi gözlerini bana kenetleyip onunla göz göze geldiğim an bana göz kırpmasını istiyordum. Yanımdan geçerken parmak uçlarında karnıma dokunmasını istiyordum. Ya da ara verdiğimizde sinsice yanıma yaklaşarak boynuma nefesini üflemesini istiyordum.

Yine de biraz olsun mutluydum. Artık aptalca konuşması yerine, aptalca mesajları vardı. Yanımda olmasa bile sıklıkla beni arıyordu. Ve her seferinde defalarca beni sevdiğini söylüyordu. En çok bunu seviyordum. Yanımdayken demediği kadar seni seviyorum diyordu. Belki de dememeliydi.

O sözcüğe yabancılaşmasından korkuyordum, sözcüğün onun için anlamsızlaşmasından korkuyordum. Ama olmayacağını da biliyordum. Sevgi dolu fısıltısıyla 'senden nefret ediyorum' dese bile bunu 'seni seviyorum' olarak anlardım. Önemli olan hissettikleriydi. Hissettiklerimdi.

Dans etmek yorucu olmaya başladığında tökezleyerek yere oturdum. Aynadaki terden sırılsıklam olmuş vücuduma baktım.

Telefonum çaldığında yanımda ki çantamdan aceleyle telefonu çıkardım. Wufan'dı. Ekranda gözlerim yazdığı birkaç satır sözcükte kayıp giderken kalbimin fazla sevgiden patlayacağını sandım. Ne kadar şüphelenirsem şüpheleneyim Wufan beni hep sevecekti. Ve ben hep burada kalmayacaktım. Ona dönecektim. Ülkeme dönecektim. Bedenim ait olduğu kollara dönecekti. Umuyorum ki ilerde anlattığım en mükemmel hikaye oluruz.

|| Kalbin ve vücudun dans ediyormuş gibi hissetmediğinde, sana benimkini vermek için orada olacağım. Mutluluğunu kaybettiğinde, ruhunu mutlulukla dolduracağım. Ve sevgimin azaldığını düşündüğün her seferinde sana sevgimi bunlarla kanıtlayacağım. ~||


End file.
